


Taken

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets taken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

”Stiles! listen to me!” He screamed ”stay!” Stiles nodded his head looking around all the blood he was sobbing loudly his body shaking with fear. Guts and body parts where all over the concrete floor the smell of roten flesh had numbed his sense of smell long ago, the cuts on his body was still bleeding his body felt sticky with blood and filth. He was running a high fever and he knew his wounds were badly infected.   
  
”Derek.” He sobbed out shaking he was wet from urin his stubbornness had made his hold it in for two days but finally he just had to let go.   
  
”I’m coming Stiles.” Derek carefully moved through the explosives towards his he wanted to run he had to keep his whole instinct of running towards Derek in check and stay put. As soon as Derek picked his up he held on tight. ”I’ll never let go.” he promised him kissing his temple. When he woke he was in the hospital, he refused to speak to anyone even his father that cried and begged his to tell.  
  
It wasn’t anything supernatural that had taken his from his room but something completely human. For weeks he was trapped in some kind off horror movie being tied with chains to a van with other youth, finally they where in some basement the sick monsters and sorry excuse for human beings used them like players in a sick game. They had to sprint sometimes traps that where made for animals would snap tearing limbs as the girls and boys fell. At first he was convinced it was some kind of sick jokes but watching the girls die, broke him. It wasn’t just that they killed them like a players in a game it was they would grab a chain and yank until they where another room and got raped. Stiles stopped counting.  
  
”Son, the cops got two of them the other four died in a shoot down. Your safe son. Your safe now.” Stiles looked out the window feeling broken the door opened and he heard Derek’s foot steps, he knew what happen to him he smelt it. He was broken now. He felt stupid, stupid for wanting to wait until he was ready, until it was perfect. It was all ruined. Derek sat down on the chair next to him reaching for him but he moved away. He made a small whimper but he didn’t care, he looked out at the green levees. ”Stiles… son can you hear me?” He only moved to swallow his medication but he refused to eat, he knew he was worrying everyone but he couldn’t. He turned to her father that sat there next to her the levees had changed from spring green to autumn yellow.  
  
”Am I dead?” He asked her voice dry and broken.  
  
”Oh god no. no son. your alive. I got you.” he held him close crying.  
  
”I… can’t feel you. Are you real?”  
  
”Yes.” Derek came at night sitting there watching.  
  
”Derek.” He quickly moved to his side and he reached to touch him, ”I can’t. I’m sorry.” he murmured ”I’m so sorry.”  
  
”For what?” he didn’t answer. They got their answer the next day when his bed was empty and the doctors looked them in the eye saying, _I’m sorry for your loss_.


End file.
